The Last Hope: A Tale of Two Kidnapped Teens
by HoshiToTsuki
Summary: When Kagome and Sango are forced to a bad part of town, they are kidnapped. After being split up, Sango finds Akane Tendo in the camp, will they ever be free? And what about saving all the other girls?
1. And So It Begins

**A.N. Though it may not sound much like an Easter story now, it will be later on! I am using a lot of Rumiko's characters and mangas in this, so don't be confuzzled! Nanao is from Mermaid Saga, for those of you that don't know. I put this in InuYasha, anyway….**

Sango Tendo, that's me. I clung to my friend, Kagome Higurashi, as the men threw us into the back of the car. We'd been kidnapped about four days ago, and now we had no idea what was about to happen.

"Now shut up. We've been good to you so far, so don't be making to much noise back there. We're not gunna kill you, but if you even think of escaping, you'll be put through much more than death," the man warned. Kagome and I both nodded, I wished somebody would come save us.

"Could we, maybe, just get something to drink?," I asked timidly. The man looked at his partner, who said nothing, but nodded.

"Here. You can have water, nothing else," the man threw me a bottle of water from the front seat. I quickly examined the seal, and made sure it was unbroken. I took a drink, then gave it to Kagome.

"Now, where are we going? InuTaisho's or Takahashi's?," the second man, who sat behind the wheel asked.

"Takahashi's, first. We need to drop this one off there, and then the second girl off at InuTaisho's," the first man said. I looked at Kagome with a look of distress. At least if we were going to be forced to be concubines, couldn't we at least still be together? But now Kagome was being forced to someplace owned by a Takahashi and me to InuTaisho's, I thought.

"Got it," the driver said. The ride passed quickly, with a tense silence filling the vehicle. When the car began to slow, the two teenage girls looked out the windows to see a bunch of trees on either side of a long, twisting dirt drive way. Up ahead was a large mansion, with a wrought iron fence along the outside and all that fancy good stuff.

"This is it," I whispered, grabbing onto Kagome's hands tighter. Kagome bit her lip, I could tell she was praying harder by the second.

As we neared the house, the man in the passenger seat took off his shirt and waved it out the window. The doors opened, and three males, an adult man and two boys who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, came out, down the steps and to the car.

"Kaemon, Kiyoshi! Nice to see you two again," the man said. "You have brought her?"

"Hai, Makoto. She is here. Do you have the money?," the first man, apparently his name was Kiyoshi, answered.

"Yes, now, do I choose which one?," Makoto asked. The boys, his sons, stood silently behind him.

"They are both beautiful. But, it is your choice," Kaemon said.

"Good. Show them to us," Makoto moved towards the car, and the two kidnappers opened the door of the car.

"Go on. Get them out," Makoto shoved his sons to pull Kagome and I out. I saw regret on the younger ones face, but the older one remained cold, and grabbed me by the hair, forcing me out of the car. The younger boy pulled Kagome out by the wrist.

"Hmm, you were correct. They are both lovely, and both will make for a good concubine. But, what say you, Nanao?," Makoto asked the older boy.

"This one," he said, pointing to me. A shiver ran up my spine. Was I going to be the concubine of this cruel boy, because of who knows what the reason is?! "She's better built. Larger chest, more curvy. Plus, she's a bit thinner, and she's beautiful not cute, like the other," Nanao pointed at my friend, and I blushed furiously. They were talking about me as if I were an animal in a cage, something to be sold.

"We'll have this one, then," Makoto said. I saw tears come to Kagome's eyes as I was grabbed by the younger boy, not roughly, mind you, and dragged away towards the house. I gave my friend a sad smile, and then turned my eyes to the sky, praying to Kami for saving.

Kagome watched her best friend, Sango, being dragged away into the house by the two boys. She tried to keep from crying, but couldn't help herself. It was all her fault this was happening.

_Flashback;_

"_Kagome! Are you and Sango going to The Alley after school?," Hojo asked her. _

"_No way. You think I'm stupid?," Kagome asked the boy. "I know what people do there. I'm not game for drugs, sake, or sex, so I'm not coming. I doubt Sango will either," Kagome told the boy._

"_Whatever, suit yourself," Hojo waved and walked away. As he left, Sango came out of the bathroom. _

"_Hey, what did Hojo want?," she asked. Kagome shook her head. _

"_For us to go to that place, The Alley. I told him no, I'm not up for HPV, are you?," Kagome laughed. Sango shook her head. "Okay, well, let's go home." Kagome reached in her pocket for her car keys, then noticed that were gone. She looked up, only to see Hojo holding them, all the way down he hall. "Hey! Give those back!," she yelled, racing down the hall. _

"_Only one way to get 'em back! Come with me!," Hojo said. Kagome sighed defeated. _

"_Come on, Sango," she called back to her friend. And so it happened that they were forced down to the place where the stoners, sluts, and perverts went. It just so happened that two kidnappers were there that day, looking for some pretty young girls…._

_End Flashback. _

"Why, Kami. Why did this have to happen to us?," Kagome asked the gods as she was thrown back into the car just as Makoto closed the doorbehind himself and his sons. Kagome's friend was gone.

**A.N.2 Okay, hope you enjoyed, I need at least one review to update! **


	2. Hope For Fumei

**A.N. Okay, forget the Easter thing, that is a suckish idea. Anyway, thanks to my two reviewers, I am updating this story! Here I go!**

Kagome held her face in her hands, they'd taken Sango away, and she didn't care about herself right now, just her friend. She had to go to some evil Rumiko place now, probably a whore house. But her poor friend Sango! The poor girl was going to be a slave to that boy, that boy that had pulled her from the car by her hair.

Nanao, that was his name. And he was going to steal Sango's innocence from her, and it was all Kagome's fault. "Why was I so stupid? How could I let him get my keys?" Kagome asked herself in a whisper.

"What was that, _girl_?" one guy in the front, Kiyoshi, asked her in a growl.

"None of your business, _man,_" she stressed the word man, as he had stressed the word girl.

"Oh, I think it is," he said, pulling a gun on her and pointing it. "Listen, sweetheart. When you're in this car, under our rule, you either don't speak, or you speak loud enough for us to hear." Kiyoshi motioned to Kaemon and himself.

"Yes, I understand," she said she may be obstinate and strong, but she wasn't dumb enough to argue when a gun was being pointed at her heart.

"Let's try again. What was that, princess?" he asked with a smirk.

"I said; 'Why was I so stupid? How could I let him get my keys?'," she repeated for Kiyoshi.

"I agree that you were stupid, I mean, a girl that looks like you in a place like that? You must be dumb or something. Good thing you are, though, or else guys like us don't have anybody to sell," he said evilly. "Who took your keys?"

"A boy, a boy named Hojo. He tricked me and Sango into going to that place by stealing my car keys," she said, looking away.

"Whatever. Just shut up now, girl," he turned away.

"Kiyoshi, don't be scaring the girl. And no pointing guns, what do you want blood all over the seat and to have to find a new girl?" he asked his friend.

"It's on safety, Kaemon! And unloaded!" he defended himself. Kagome looked at the door as they argued. It was unlocked, no child lock was activated. They were pulling up to a yellow, now red, light. There was a long line of cars in front of them.

Kagome braced herself for what she was about to do. _Can I do this?_ _I have to. If I don't, then I'll be raped, and Sango will lose her honor tonight. Go, Kagome! Go!_ She unbuckled and launched herself at the door next to her as she opened the door. She was caught for Kaemon, grabbing her skirt. He was turned from the steering wheel.

"The last girl who tried that wasn't brought to her buyers immediately. We decided to take a detour a motel, on the way, if you get what I mean," he threatened her coldly, his voice dangerous, eyes like ice. She gulped, holding in tears. "We're not going to do that to you, though. Because if we do, they'll know and you'll be worth much less. Don't try it again," he turned away. He flipped the 'Child Lock' button up front, and she turned to buckle again.

"So you're the new girl they were talking about, eh?" a girl asked me when I was thrown into the bedroom. They'd locked the door and walked away before the girl spoke.

"Hmm?" I stood from the bed and looked at my roommate. "Who are you?"

"Akane Tendo," she said, getting up to shake my hand.

"Sango Miyazaki. How are you?" I asked politely, of course I already knew the answer. The girl was cute, slender, big eyes, a real beauty. She was probably doing horribly in a place like this.

"Oh, I was attacked last night, for about the thousandth time in my pathetic life. And you?" she asked me with the same politeness.

"I'm fine, so far," I replied, as I began to cry. "Akane how bad is it? How terrible is it to live how you are living?" I sobbed, suddenly falling into Akane's arms. Akane didn't react for a second, but soon hugged me comfortingly like a sister.

"I'm not gunna lie to you. It is horrible, you feel terrible, but then you will learn to accept it. You'll stop feeling it. I've been here for a month," Akane told me, I wiped my chocolate eyes, and tried to pull my short school skirt lower to cover myself more.

"You're pretty," I told her. "Did you love somebody before?" I asked. Akane's eyes filled with tears.

"Ranma," she said in a whisper. "Ranma Saotome. I loved him, but I never told him. Now I wish  
I had, now I wish I had been kinder to him, then maybe he would want to come for me," Akane said, wiping tears away.

"Who did you love? Boys must have liked you, you're beautiful," Akane told me kindly.

"Miroku, but, I didn't even really know that lecher. What a pervert, but he was my pervert, or I liked to think of him that way," I said with a sad sigh. "Miroku was a kind boy, very nice to girls, polite, he just was a little to anxious for… well, you know," I lay down on the bed.

"Yeah, I know. The boys at my school used to try to fight me to get me to date them. It was funny, this guy Kuno told them they should at the beginning of the school year. 'You must defeat Akane Tendo before you date her'!" I could tell Akane was telling her stories to get my mind off what was happening.

"How do you stay so happy?" I asked.

"How do you? You're not that upset," Akane said seriously.

"I'm crying on the inside. I had a tough childhood, though. I learned how to keep my tears inside," I explained. "When my family was killed, I was put up for adoption, and was in the orphanage for a year. My brother was adopted, but not me. I guess Kohaku was taken very far away, to China. His new family is Chinese, he was adopted as a very young baby, he didn't speak much Japanese yet, so Chinese is his native language, now."

Akane nodded at me. "But I wasn't adopted until I was nine. By then, I'd cried my heart out over my life. Something like this hurts bad, but I don't cry a lot," I explained. Akane nodded again.

"I would marry Ranma if they'd just let me go," Akane said, it seemed she'd been thinking of him the whole time I spoke. I let it go.

"What? But you're only about sixteen. Marriage?" I laughed.

"Yes, we were engaged, our fathers set it up. Odd, isn't it?" she laughed. "I didn't want to marry him, but I would in a heartbeat, now."

"You must really love this guy," I laughed.

"Yeah. He was really nice, even if he was cocky. Where are you, Ranma?" she asked the ceiling.

"You sound like Kags about InuYasha," I told her.

"What?" she asked. "Who's Kags?"

"Kagome. She's my best friend, she was sent to Rumiko's, or something."

"Rumiko?" Akane sat up shocked. "That place is even worse than here! A girl was brought here from there!" Akane told me. I looked at her in shock. Pain, anger, and sadness throbbed through my heart.

"Then why wasn't I sent there? Why Kagome?" I asked Akane. At her questioning look, I explained myself. "Kagome has been hurt many times, more than me. If she's put through anymore she'll kill herself. I'm serious, she'll become suicidal. Kagome has always been really drastic," I cried.

"I need to get out of here! I need to get out, now!" I screamed.

"Shut up, Nanao gets pissed when he hears stuff like that! Do you want him to come attack you, here and now? In front of me?" Akane covered my mouth. I blinked and shook my head.

"Good! Now shut up, try to sleep, you've got a long night ahead of you, no sleep involved. You're a concubine now, you work every night all night," she told me, rolling over to sleep.

"The only nights you get off is when you're with Fumei. He just tells you to shut up, and sometimes he'll lay in the same bed as you. I guess he doesn't want to live like this. But they've got a collar on him so he won't get away," Akane told me.

"He was the gentle one," I said. Akane nodded.

"He's the gentle one. He tried to get away once, but his collar stopped him. It's unremoveable, and when he tries to get away it knocks him out immediately by letting out a powder," Akane said.

"How do you know?" I asked, shocked.

"He told me one night. He is the one you should be hoping for tonight," Akane rolled over again to sleep.

**A.N.2 So, what thinks you people? I am pretty proud of it. Fumei is the one that took Kags from the car by her wrist. I ALMOST let Kags get away, then decided against it. **


	3. Enter Kikyo

**A.N. Okay, I got a bit of negative feedback for the previous chapter, and I LOVE negative feedback. So, here is your chapter!**

That night, as I lay on the bed beside Akane, who was sleeping fitfully, I sat up and walked to the window. It was high up, above our bed and barred, so we couldn't escape.

Standing on tiptoe on the headboard of the big bed, I peeked out the window. It was getting dark, I wondered what time it was. Was my innocence about to be lost? When would they come? Would Fumei come for me, as Akane had told me to hope for? I wondered if he was really gentle like she said, or if he was just gentler than Nanao.

"You're awake? Good, because I need to get you dressed," Akane was looking up at me from her sitting position on the bed.

"What do you mean, aren't I already dressed?" I asked hr in wonder. I had an idea of what she might mean, but I was playing dumb, anyway.

"Yes, but only in your filthy school uniform. You need to look hot, desirable, you know?" Akane told me. I blushed furiously at her words.

"But I thought you said that Fumei wasn't gunna try anything?" I asked blushing madly.

"What if you don't get Fumei?" she shrugged. "Now come with me, and I will show you the clothes. The closet is stocked full of things," Akane was opening the closet door and I moved to look, too.

I almost threw up at the clothes. Fishnet leggings that ended above my knees, short, tight leather skirts, they probably ended right under my butt! Lingerie that was very frilly and covered nothing, tight little shirts that ended just below the chest and the collar cut deep between my breasts.

"No way! I'm never wearing that stuff!" I yelped, throwing myself on the bed backwards.

"Just do it. If you fight, they'll hear you. How much trouble do you want to get in?" Akane warned. "You think you look in those filthy torn clothes?" Akane warned sarcastically, then turned away from the closet, where she had been sorting through clothes, again. She looked me up and down worriedly a couple times.

"Why are you so filthy and your clothes ripped?" she asked quietly.

"Well, duh! You think I didn't try fighting those guys when they tried to get me and my friend. Of course I didn't want to be kidnapped, raped, and murdered! I look pretty decent considering how disgusting Kags looked by the time they finally got us!" I exclaimed. It was actually funny when you thought about it. Why wouldn't I be dirty with ripped clothing?

"Oh, I just thought, maybe, well, never mind," Akane said turning around again. When I began to say something, she just tossed a shirt over her shoulder onto my head.

"Put it on, there isn't much time, now. It's almost nine o'clock, they'll be coming around nine thirty," Akane said flatly.

My eyes welled up with tears, was my innocence to be taken from me so soon, just like that? And in half an hour. I didn't even have time to think about it, to adjust to the idea. I didn't WANT to adjust to the stupid idea of being a concubine for the rest of my life! I didn't want to work in a whore house where I'll be treated like trash for the rest of my life. I'm to young to be doing this, much to young to work in a brothral. Plus, didn't Akane say that a girl came here from Rumiko's place? Did that mean I could be traded, too, for other girls? Would they ever let me go? What if I got PREGNANT?!

Kagome lay alone on the floor of a hard, concrete walled, dark, cold room. The walls were gray, the floors were freezing, and there wasn't a thing in the room besides a dim light-bulb hanging from the ceiling.

She was through with her crying and feeling bad for herself, all she wanted now was to get out of this room. She felt like a caged bird, and she couldn't be freed by a child's hand reaching in and pulling her out.

What would happen though, she realized, was that shortly a man would come for her, and heartlessly, cruelly, steal her innocence right from her body. And there was no way for her to keep it from happening, because she was a concubine now. Kagome felt the worst for Sango, though, because Sango might have that cruel man that pulled her from the car by her hair, this night.

As Kagome looked up at the door, though, she realized that somebody was on the outside, jiggling at the door, and cursing that it wouldn't open. Kagome realized that it was probably the man coming for her, and she leapt from her corner of the room and dashed to sit in the one next to the hinges of the door. Se knew that when he opened the door, that corner would fall into shadow. Plus, if she was lucky, the door would close over her, and she would be blocked from site completely.

The door was flung open, and a woman, tall and middle aged, walked into the room. Kagome looked, and saw that only her foot was sticking out from behind the door. She silently moved it so it was hidden from view. The woman sighed.

"Girl, just come out from back there. I tried the same thing myself," her tone was stern, but not unkind.

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised by the question, and she stepped out from behind the door.

"It's easier to just get it over with," the woman said. "Now come one, let's get you bathed, you stink," she said, taking hold of Kagome's wrist. Kagome was surprised at the woman's strong grip. She was led out of the disgusting room, up a flight of stairs, down a hall, down a flight, and down a thin passage way.

"Where are we going?" Kagome exclaimed. The woman didn't respond. She opened a big, thick, wooden door with a skeleton key, and led Kagome inside. She quickly shut the door behind herself, it locked on its own.

Kagome was surprised at the steamy humidity, and looked around. A huge bath tub was in the room, and showers off to the side. There were twenty or more girls in there. Kagome's mouth dropped. None of them could be older than twenty five, but by the look of it, she was the youngest.

"This is the new girl!" the woman called out to them. They glanced up at her, and then went back to their baths. "Teach her what she will do tonight, and make sure she's clean! This is her first time!" and with that, she released Kagome, and opened the door behind her, leaving with a swish of her long skirt.

"You poor girl," a young woman said, coming up next to her, wearing a towel. "You're only a high school student, aren't you?" she asked with remorse. Kagome bit her lip and nodded. The woman sighed and shook her head.

"I was your age when I was brought here. Sold, by my own father for half a million dollar. He was a drug addict, he was. He had no money left, so he sold me here for money," the woman exclaimed. Her voice held no emotion, and Kagome was startled. Was this to be her fate, as well? To have no emotion left.

"Please, you have to help me," Kagome began. The woman, tall, slander, and beautiful, laughed.

"How can I help you? I'm a slave myself, there's nothing I can do!" she said, her voice becoming somber. "Anyway, my name's Kikyo, by the way. I'll show you the ropes, come on, though. It's getting late, we need to hurry and wash you. You'll probably be used all night, since you're assumed to be a virgin," she said coldly. Kagome took a step back, into the wall. The woman's voice was heartless, but motherly at the same time, somehow.

A.N. So, I updated pretty fast, this time, right? I hope you liked it, I might switch it into InuYasha category, though. Okay, review, bye!


	4. A Stroke of Luck On Sango's Part

I lay on the bed, breathing heavily. Of course, this wasn't my own room with Akane, it was a different one, on a different side of the house.

Akane had coaxed me into wearing the denim mini skirt, black fishnet leggings, and tight black shirt that came up three inches from my waist, with the collar making a deep V-cut between my breasts.

I was terrified out of my mind, and I knew that whatever was about to happen, it couldn't be good. I looked over at the door, and saw the doorknob turn, and the door creak open, casting a shadow of light into the dimly lit room. The door was quickly shut, and I heard a bolt turning into place.

My eyes widened, and I sat up and moved to a corner of the bed, as far away from the door as possible. My heart beat heavily in my uncovered chest, and I crossed my arms over myself in fear and defense.

"Where are you?" I heard a voice at the end of the bed. It wasn't one that I'd heard yet, and it was surprisingly kind and gentle. _No, I can't have been lucky enough to get Fumei, could I?_

"Where are you, Sango? I know that you're here somewhere," I saw a dark shadow move onto the bed and start feeling around. It was almost impossible to see in this room, and I somewhat pitied the man. He was searching for me, when I could simply move away from him all night, without making a noise. I almost laughed aloud at this thought.

"Please come out, I'm not going to do anything to you. I swear on my life, Kami strike me down dead now if I'm lying," I heard him say. There was so much sorrow in his voice, so much remorse. I spoke for the first time.

"You won't attack me?" I asked, and slapped m hands over my face. I shouldn't have revealed myself!

"Of course not, I'm not a monster like my father and older brother are," he told me seriously.

"And you won't hurt me?" I asked him.

"No, hitting women is bad. That's what my mother told me, before she, before she died," he said. I was shocked that he was suddenly opening up to me like this, when I didn't even know him.

"Tell me about your mother," I whispered. I crawled down the bed towards him, covering my chest with one arm and hand.

"Well, she was much in the same position you are now. A concubine, nowhere to run, seventeen years old, kidnapped from the school campus," he told me. I heard his voice choke up. "And when she was bought here, and forced into prostituton, she became pregnant by my father. And I was born," he whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "This is not yet a perfect world for women and girls, even if it has become better."

"You're right. And that's why I will never rape a woman, or hit her, or harm her in any way intentionally," he growled. I backed up about an inch before I realized he wasn't talking to me, but to some other invisible being. "Because on her dying bed, when I was five years old, she made me promise, that when I grew to be the age that father would train me I the art of trading, buying, and selling girls, that I would have no part in it. That I wouldn't beat a girl, rape her, sell her, nothing," he whispered harshly.

"And you haven't," I whispered, my heart filling with sorrow, but at the same time relief that I would not be hurt tonight.

"No, I have," he laughed bitterly, and the color drained from my face. "Every time," he continued. "Every time a girl is hurt at night, and I don't call the police in the morning, I'm hurting that girl. I'm as bad as my family, who is doing the physical deed."

"You're not." Sango didn't realize what she was doing, but she reached out a hand, and placed it on his shoulder which she could barely see in the dim light. He turned his face to look at her, and she felt her heart beat faster. "You're not as bad as them, Fumei," she moved her soft, small hand to his cheek, and caressed it gently. "I can tell by the way you talk, and you aren't seizing me and taking me as your own right now. They would, you know they would."

He nuzzled her hand affectionately, surprising both of them. They'd just met each other, but both were feeling a strong attraction to the other, already. "Thank you, Sango." He closed his eyes and took in her scent. It was barely apparent over how she was dirty after three days, but it was still there. Cinnamon, with a slight hint of roses.

"For what, darling?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"For having a kind heart, and forgiving me," he said.

"There's nothing to forgive. You haven't done anything to me," I whispered. It felt as if my body was melting, and I was becoming dizzy. My heart was beating rapidly, and swelling with some unknown feeling.

"You don't think I'm evil?" he asked me. I didn't know how he could be evil, he hadn't done anything to me, or any other girl. Suddenly I remembered the collar Akane had told me about. My hand trailed down, and I felt it there, around his neck, thick, heavy, and cold.

"How could somebody who's trapped like a dog possibly be terrible? You and me are alike, as well, you know. I'm unable to escape this place, and you have a collar, that they can use to track you down with. I understand why you don't hurt women or other people when you have the chance," I told him. I wasn't speaking now, or thinking about my actions. It was as if I were a character in a video game, and a child on the other end had a controller and was manipulating my actions.

"How do you know about the collar?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"My friend told me," I replied with a shrug.

"Well, you're right about that. But, there is one thing we can change. I think, that if we can both tell a few lies, do some decent acting, and if we work together, we will be free soon."

My eyes widened in shock, and I stared at him wonderingly. Of course I would lie, act, and go along with him, but how could we pull it off…?

Kikyo made her bathe in hot water, and use a sweet smelling soap to drench out the smell of being dirty for three days. Kagome was glad that Kikyo had forced her into the boiling hot water, though, because once she got used to it, it felt very nice, and she relaxed a bit. The soap felt nice on her skin, and it felt good to be clean.

"Kagome, you must hurry. We've only got twenty minutes, and we still have to do your make up, hair, and dress you," Kikyo told her.

"Okay, one more second," Kagome said. She gave her head a final rinse, and then jumped out of the warm water into the steamy room. She picked up a white fluffy towel, and dried her long, slender legs and flat stomach. Kikyo wrapped Kagome's hair with another towel for her, and they proceeded into another room on the far end of the bathroom.

There, there were five or six girls, already getting dressed and doing their makeup. Kikyo moved over to a wardrobe, and opened the top drawer. She examined Kagome for a second, then handed her a lacy bra and matching panties. Both were jet black, and very revealing. Kagome turned a deep red when she saw them. She'd never worn anything that showed that much skin.

"Kikyo, I can't wear these! This is immodesty to the extreme!" she yelped. The other girls in the room all turned around to look at her with glances of sympathy.

"Kagome, you have to. You'll get in trouble if you don't," she whispered with a sigh. She sounded bored, but sorrowful.

"Please, Kikyo? Don't make me!" she begged in a low whisper.

"It's my job to show the new slaves the ropes. Now just put on the clothes," Kikyo said, annoyed. Kagome barely considered the undergarments as clothes, but she put them on, anyway, because she didn't want to upset the older woman.

"Good girl. Here's what you need to put on, now," she handed Kagome a tight, short, black leather mini skirt that came to just below her butt. She gulped, and turned a deep shade of red. She'd worn short skirts, that came to her mid-thigh, but never had she worn anything so tight, short, or, well, she hated to say it but, sexy. She slipped into it, anyway, though, because she didn't want to give Kikyo any more stress.

"Okay, and these," Kikyo handed her a pair of blood red, high healed, strappy shoes. She put them on, and realized that they made her five feet and one inch, become a startling five feet and four inches.

"Wow, I look tall," Kagome said, as she examined herself in a full length mirror.

"Yup, now get this shirt on, we've only got ten minutes until line up," Kikyo handed her a shirt with ties to hold the shirt closed over her breasts, and that came about five inches from the waist line.

"Oh my God, this is terrible," Kagome gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She had never wanted to put clothing like this on her body, but now she was being forced to. "Why are they doing this to us?"

"Kagome! Don't cry, your face will become tearstained and we'll have to waste time washing it again!" Kikyo ordered her, and abruptly Kagome stopped crying. "Now come on, so we can dry your hair!"

Kikyo quickly towel dried Kagome's hair, and then pulled it up into a bun on the back of her head. She spun Kagome around, and quickly applied mascara, eye shadow, and blood red lipstick.

"Now, go stand with the other girls at the end of this room, I need to get myself ready, and there's only three minutes left," Kikyo shoved Kagome in the direction of the other girls, as she whipped on clothing and make up. Her hair was already dry, and she pulled it into a bun similar to Kagome's.

Kagome watched in awe at the woman's movements, and Kikyo came rushing over and stood beside Kagome and another girl.

"Kikyo, does she know what to do?" the other girl beside Kikyo asked her. The woman was beautiful, long thin legs, curves in all the right places.

"No," Kikyo shook her head. "I didn't get a chance, Kotomi. She argued to much for me to explain," Kikyo told Kotomi, as Kikyo glared at Kagome.

"Oh, well that's too bad. It'll be harder for you now, Kagome," Kotomi leaned forward and told Kagome, who looked straight ahead and acted as if she hadn't heard. "Jeez, you don't have to be so cold about it. I'm just saying, listening to Kikyo would have helped." Kotomi shook her head and looked away from Kagome again.

Kagome wanted to feel guilty, but she couldn't. She was feeling to bad for herself right now. Besides, at that moment, a man opened a door to the right of the line of twenty girls, and entered. Behind him came seven more men. They stood in front of the girls, and Kagome wondered what was going on.

"Now the new girl is the one we had the fight over, because she's the virgin. But we finally decided on a way to make this work," the first man said, turning a bit pink. Everybody listened intently.

"We are going to let her choose, and the guy she likes the best gets her, tonight, after that, she'll be just like the rest of you," a second man said.

"So go ahead, and pick, girl. It's totally up to you," a third man said. "And choose wisely, because this is your last night of virginity, and you want it taken from you right."

Kagome gulped, and looked at all the men, and saw them all watching her, intently, lust and desire in all their eyes. She didn't like how they looked at her in that way. So she stared into all their eyes, and tried to figure out which one seemed the least lust full. There didn't seem to be one, though, so, she closed her eyes, and randomly pointed at one. Her eyes popped open, and she looked.

A tallish, normal sized guy. Kagome stepped back as he approached and took her wrist. "You did pick me, right sweetheart?" he whispered in the young girl's ear. Shivers ran up her spine, and she blinked a couple times, but nodded anyway, then squeaked a yes.

He laughed, a deep, cruel laugh, and pulled her along behind him. Tears threatened to flow from Kagome's eyes, but she didn't let them come, they would tearstain her face and ruin her makeup….

A.N. Well, I hope you liked this, and again, I'm really sorry it took so long! I try not to make you guys wait so long, but it happens, anyway! Please review, reviews mean a hell of a lot to an author!


	5. Enter Ranma

**A.N. Aww, nobody reviewed the last chapter, yet! I think I may rename this story, who thinks that I should? Well, I'm going to, and here's your update!!!!**

"Ready, moan, now!" Fumei whispered in my ear. He was sitting on the bed next to me, and the plan was going perfectly. Taking turns moaning and making loud, banging noises, we were basically illustrating the sound of a nice romp between the bed sheets.

I moaned, in what I thought was a way that would be convincing. "Fumei!" I called out, stifling a giggle, faking a lust full call.

"Sango!" he replied, also trying not to laugh as he mimicked my tone. There were hurried, excited whispers outside the door. It sounded like someone tripped, and then there were a few voices whispering harshly at the person, who mumbled an apology.

We were inside the room were being as loud as possible, trying to convince everyone that we were 'doing it' so to speak.

Flashback

"_When I tell you to moan, moan. When I tell you to call my name, call it. That's all it takes!" Fumei shrugged at her. _

"_But, um, do I really have to make those noises? It's not like I'm experienced. I'll probably do a lousy job," Sango wasn't all to thrilled at having to fake making love, especially with a guy she didn't even know._

"_Sango, there's no other way! I'm not too thrilled about it, either, but, there's no other way! We can keep ourselves as virgins, and eventually, escape this way!" Fumei defended his plan. Sango looked up, shocked._

"_How can we stay virgins?" she asked apprehensively. "I might not have you tomorrow. So, how is it _

_that-" Sango was cut off by his hand over her mouth. _

"_Just shut up and listen, okay?" he asked her. She realized he was becoming aggravated with her, and quickly. "I'll tell my father, that you were the only one that could get me to do things. It' no secret around here that I don't sleep with women. So, if my father hears that I liked you, he'll allow to have you each night," Fumei explained. Sango's eyes widened in realization._

"_Oh! Now I understand! Well, what are you waiting for, let's get to it! But we need to be loud, so everyone hears it," Sango, now much more eager, poked him expectantly._

"_Here goes," Fumei made a noise, it sounded like a dying cat. But Sango didn't laugh, because, she realized that if everyone was going to hear them, they couldn't hear loud laughter, as well._

End Flashback

"They're listening, you know. You're going to be thought of as a common house slave, now" Fumei laughed into my ear, only for me to hear. For some reason, tricking the people outside into thinking that about me was funny.

"Yeah. Whatever it takes," Replied to his comment with a half hearted shrug. Acting for people outside was very tiring, and the clock next to us read 3:00 A.M.

I couldn't help but wonder how Kagome was doing, though. "A beautiful girl like her, in a horrible place like that. She'd never be as lucky as me," I whispered, as large tears rolled down my cheeks.

Kagome was carried bridal style by her randomly chosen partner. He opened the door, flinging her easily over his shoulder to enter. He spun, quickly locked the door, and flipped the light switch on.

"Sorry about that, did I give you a fright?" the man asked her, setting her down. His voice and tone had completely changed, and now it was kind, and younger sounding.

"Wha?" Kagome wondered. She watched as the man tore his clothing off, revealing a totally different outfit completely. He also took off the hat he'd been previously wearing, and a mask, revealing a different face.

"What the heck! Who are you?" Kagome asked, taking a step back.

"They call me Ranma. How's it shakin'?" Ranma stuck out a hand for her to shake, but she didn't take it.

"Well, Ranma, I've recently been kidnapped, threatened with rape, sold to a whore house, threatened with rape again if I didn't dress like a skank, and then I was carried upstairs into a dark room, terrified out of my wits by you. Other than that though, things are great!" Kagome shook his hand, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"How lovely. Now, can you tell me, do you know an Akane Tendo here?" Ranma asked Kagome.

"What, you're about to do something terrible to me, but all you can inquire is about another woman?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips, and looked at him in an agitated way.

"Oh, let me explain. First of all, I'm not a rapist, so don't call me that," his voice had suddenly become deep and serious. Kagome nodded, feeling bad. "I'm here every once in a while, and I look for a woman, her name is Akane Tendo. She was my fiancée, but she was kidnapped from her bedroom by a man, his name was Ryoga. She trusted him, and since her and I used to argue a ton, she went with him. But, he was in love with her, and when she refused to do things with him, he was consumed by his anger. He knocked her out, and tied her up. He brought her to a dealer, where he sold her into prostitution on the Black Market," Ranma had moved over to the window, where he stared out at the starry sky.

Kagome felt bad, she had accused him of wanting to take her as his, when all he was doing was looking for his beloved. But, she couldn't help but see impossibility in his story.

"Ranma, if she was stolen from you, then how do you know that this man," Kagome tried to remember his name. "Ryoga, you said. How do you know all of that is what Ryoga did? You would have had to been there, and if you were, then," Kagome stopped, wondering what could be going on.

"If I had been there, I would have murdered him for laying a hand on my Akane," Ranma turned and looked Kagome in the eye, sending shivers up her spine. "And I will find Akane, t is my soul duty in life, now."

"Oh! That's so romantic!" Kagome got starry eyed as she gazed a the man, thinking how romantic the words he'd just said were.

"Don't get all lovey duvy like that, now, we have to work together to save Akane," Ranma placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was snapped out of her daze, partially because of his hand resting on her thin shoulder, and partially because of his comment.

"Hey! What about me, huh? I don't even know you, or, this Akane! Why should I help either of you?" Kagome crossed her arms and swiped his hand off of her shoulder. Ranma laughed.

"You're so much alike, the two of you," he said. He stared into her eyes, and she blinked once, but looked back. Quickly looking away, she blushed red and scuffed at the floor with her shoe.

"What are you looking at, anyway? There's nothing to look at here," she said modestly, crossing her arms over her exposed stomach.

"Just alike, just alike," Ranma whispered. She looked up and saw that he was once more staring out the window at the stars.

"You should help us because," Ranma turned to look at Kagome with begging in his eyes.

"Because what?" Kagome asked. She was starting to soften towards the boy, and she took a step forward.

"Because, you're the last hope of a man in love, and a girl who's been being attacked for the past year and a half," Ranma turned back towards her, tears in his eyes now.

Kagome stared at him, mouth open a tiny bit, probably looking like a fool. She knew, from his desperate, softly spoken, miserable words, that she had no choice but to do what he said.

"Okay, I'll help." She said, a bit unsurely and unclearly. She still wasn't positive of what she was doing, but she knew that her heart was telling her to do it.

"Thank you," Ranma looked her straight in the eye, and then turned back to the starry sky.

"Haha, we did it," Fumei whispered to me, once we heard all the others leave at about four in the morning outside.

"Thank you. Now what?" I asked him.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked her.

"For saving me. You're a super hero, like, mega man or something," I replied, giggling.

"Mega man? I haven't played that since I was, what, nine?" he laughed with me.

"Thanks, anyway. I'm gunna go to bed, now," I rolled over on my side. Closing my eyes, I tried to get some sleep. But, with him sitting on the bed next to me like that, it was kind of hard. After a few minutes, and he presumably thought I was asleep, he spoke.

"You're saving me, too," he whispered, and I felt a shadow be cast over me. I felt hands pressure the mattress right behind my back, and somebody leaning over me. I almost stopped breathing, as I felt his lips touch the skin on my cheek. I felt it flush red where he kissed me, and once more, I felt that he was backing away.

To my surprise, my heart ached as he backed away. I didn't want him to go.

"Don't go," I whispered, but he'd already exited the room and locked the door behind him.

**A.N. So, what do you people think? I like this chapter, even if it is a filler. Surprise, surprise, it was Ranma, Yay, Ranma! I love Ranma! Review!!!**


	6. Saviors

**A.N. First of all, I'm sorry about the updating of chapter six before. I forgot that I had already added that text, so I put it under a new name and everything, for which I am truly sorry. For those of you who are wondering "When is InuYasha coming into play?" well, the answer is, he probably won't be in this story. I'm going to find another hero for Kagome, so don't worry about it. Let me do the finding heroes, you all just worry about what you say in your review, okay? (Hint, hint.)**

Kagome couldn't say she was upset about Ranma leaving that night. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful, or anything, it was just, he was so strange! He barely spoke that night, and all he did was stare out the window. When he did speak, it was only apologies for being there, and he would repeat his words from before, why he was there, he needed her help, and so on.

She was beginning to think he was nuts when he said it for the third time, and that was when she decided to ask a new question, instead of repeating her original words.

_Flashback_

"_Will you help us, Kagome?" he asked._

"_Why should I help you?"_

"_Because you're the last hope of a love sick, helpless man, and a suffering, helpless girl," he answered._

"_I'll help you," she said slowly. "But, why me? Why not any other of those girls?" she asked._

"_Because," he said, a bit of laughter and hope in his eyes. "I see her spirit in you," he whispered, reaching out to touch her arm," she watched his hand, but backed up and turned around before he could make contact._

_End Flashback_

So, apparently, Kagome had the spirit of another girl within her. Funny, she'd always thought she was the reincarnation of her dead, miko grandmother, Kikyo. Maybe you could have parts of others' soul all mixing with your own at once, making you complete.

Kagome wasn't all to sure that she really wanted to help these people, Ranma hadn't even told her what she had to do. Just that he'd be back the next evening, and to be ready with more decent clothes so they could get out of there. Kagome knew it wouldn't be hard to dress more modestly than now, she was hardly wearing anything as it was. But getting out of there… what did he mean by that?

How were they going to manage it, when simply exiting a room could mean your demise? Kagome had to put her trust in a stranger, now, though. Something she had never done, since she had been traded on so terribly in the past. She had been waiting for Sango to do something, basically.

It was pretty pathetic, actually, when you thought about it. Waiting for her friend who was in the same situation as her to free her? Impossible as it was, Sango had always been the stronger of the two. She was more self confident, athletic, popular, and she was willing to stick her neck out for her friends. Kagome wasn't like Sango at all, and she had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

Her one blessing was having had Ranma come, and she wasn't all too eager to grab this opportunity at freedom. For all she knew, it was all an act, and once he had her out of this place, her would sell her again, or keep her for himself. Who knew?

But it was her last hope.

_**From Sango's POV, From Sango's POV, From Sango's POV, From Sango's POV.**_

I almost laughed when I saw Akane the next morning. She was dancing around the room, happy as a clam. She had a long dress on, that ruffled at the end of the skirt, with the sleeves coming to her elbows. He hair was down, long and loose.

"Hey, Akane, what's up?" I asked her. "You're so happy this morning!" I told her, as I pulled the drawers of the dresser open. In it I found an entire wardrobe of jeans, sweaters, sweatshirts, skirts, blouses, and socks. I selected white knee socks, a light blue sweater similar to my school one, except without the collar, and a white skirt that was the same as my school skirt.

Stripping down quickly, I dressed and turned to face Akane.

"I got word from Ranma, this morning! He's coming to help me, he found someone who will help him! We're all going to be free!" she whispered excitedly.

"How does he know where you are?" I asked wonderingly. "And if he does know, why doesn't he just get you on his own?" I asked, completely confused now.

"Because he doesn't know where I am. He sends the word with this duck… sort of. The duck can't speak, though, so he writes letters, and the duck can't tell him where I am, but it understands Japanese," Akane responded, as if it were nothing.

"Akane are you feeling alright today?" I asked, placing my hand on her forehead. "I mean, a duck, that speaks Japanese? Other humans can't do that," I told her with a laugh.

"Yes, but this is a special duck," she told me.

"Alright, then. Who is going to help you two?" I asked her.

"Oh, a girl at Rumiko's. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. He says she was really reluctant at first, but now she's going to get out with him and all," Akane told me. My eyes were huge. _Kagome? Kagome is helping him? What are the odds of that? Wait, what if it's another Kagome? No, can't be. She has the same last name._

"Hey, Sango, isn't your friend's name Kagome, or Kags or something?" Akane asked me suddenly.

"Uhh, yeah. But it might be another Kagome, it's a really common name, you know!" I waved it off. I didn't know why I was lying to Akane, I mean, she was my friend now. But something in my gut was telling me not to say more than I literally had to.

"Oh, okay. Try to get some rest now, you must have had an exhausting night, eh?" she asked me. My eyes lit up, remembering my previous evening.

"No!" I laughed. "I was lucky!"

"You didn't get-" she began, but then her voice quieted.

"Fumei," I whispered.

Akane squealed and grabbed my hands in delight. "Lucky! You must be soooo happy! You're a lucky girl, Sango Miyazaki!" she told me.

"Well, compared to some other girls our age, I'm not," I shrugged.

"That's true. Most sixteen year old aren't in our position," she shrugged. "But still, luckier than some," she told me.

"Yes, luckier than some indeed," I whispered, thinking if my dear friend, far away and trying to free a bunch of people she didn't even know….

**A.N. Short, yes, but that's okay. I'm not to into it right now, and I have a shit load of homework, pardon my French. I hope you liked the chapter, please review! **


	7. Romance and Heroes

**A.N. Sorry the update took so long!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"When do you think we should act?" Sango asked Fumei in a whisper from the floor below him.

"Soon," he replied, flipping the page in his book. She lay on the carpet next to the large bed, with her cheek resting in her hand, and her elbow on the floor. She was on her stomach, waving one foot in the air and flipping through a few magazines.

Fumei had snuck them in for her for that night in his jacket, like he'd been doing for the past week. The two of them had gown quite close, and were beginning to open up to each other, from things between their family histories and school.

"How soon?" Sango asked, looking up at him and closing the magazine. "Fumei," she growled quietly. "I'm worried for my friend. She's been in a whore house for a week now, and I haven't gotten word since the first night! I don't know what's happening to her, and I can't stand thinking of all these girls, including Akane, that have been attacked so many times! We need to act NOW!" Sango stressed the last word as a hiss.

"Oooh, Sango," Fumei groaned, pointing at the door and then putting a finger to his lips. Sango listened, and heard feet outside walking around.

"Fumei!" she replied, trying not to laugh, loudly. She sounded almost angry….

They stayed silent for a little while, until all the sound was gone, then resumed their conversation.

"I know you're impatient, but trust me. This Ranma guy is a sort of legend, and if Kagome's met him and decided to help him, nothing bad will happen to your friend," Fumei assured her with a sad smile, then resumed his reading.

This aggravated Sango. She didn't like how passive he was acting, as if he didn't care what happened. Sitting up Indian style, she frowned deeply at the boy, whom she could tell was watching from the corner of his eye. She stared at his handsome face for a few minutes, then got even angrier, and stood up.

In one swift motion, she had swiped the rag from the bed. It was covered in smudges of the heavy make up that had been on her face, but he'd brought her something to wipe the goop off with. Now that that was out of the way, she flipped him over quickly, so his book slipped from his hand and fell to the ground.

He looked up at her, alarmed, but he didn't get to speak, because suddenly she was pinning him to the bed. Her legs in a straddle over his stomach, and her weight holding down his shoulders, she put her face lose to his and snarled.

"You're going to help me save every girl who was ever hurt in this house or Rumiko house. And if you don't help me…," Sango searched for a good threat. She knew that even tackling him was risky, he might change his mind, and not want to help her any more.

"I'll do something that you won't like," Sango said, very unsure of herself.

"How do you even know what I like and don't like, girly?" his voice was soft, but slick and mysterious at the same time. His breath tickled her nose and cheeks, they were so close together. Her breasts were almost touching his chest, barely supported by the low cut material of the shirt.

"I know that you don't like your father, or your brother, or what's going on here," she said scowling.

"And what are you going to do, tell dear old Dad?" Fumei answered. "He'd more likely laugh in your face than punish me! Then you would be stuck with my big brother. Or would you like that better?" he asked mockingly.

"No," she whispered, backing up, but still holding his shoulders down, with less weight.

"You know," he said, and his tone was different somehow, and his eyes held something new. "You really are beautiful," his eyes stared intensely into hers. Dark gray eyes, lighter than most people's, though… it was as if someone had poked a whole and all the ink had run out.

"Wha- what?" she exclaimed, shocked. Blinking as she brushed furiously, a look of frustration came onto her face.

"And you're even cuter when you're angry," he commented with a laugh.

"Shut up," she muttered. Plenty of boys had told her how good looking she was, but none like this. Somehow, this felt different, and his words touched her more deeply.

"Aww, that's not a very nice word," he whispered.

"My parents would punish me if I spoke rudely," she said, out of nowhere. It was true, but she didn't know why she said it, now. It was as if someone had taken over her body and words.

Then suddenly, she was flipped, and now it was her turn to be pinned down. Her eyes got wider when she saw that he was holding her down by her elbows, and that he was on all fours, his knees on either side of her legs. A smirk played on his features, as he whispered:

"Now, Mommy and Daddy wouldn't much like to hear that their little girl was saying bad words. Might as well do the punishing for them," he said coyly. For a split second, a million thoughts rushed through her head. Had it all been a lie? Was Fumei like everyone else? What was he doing, pinning her to the bed like this? SHE THOUGHT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GENTLE, **DAMN IT**!!!!

But all that went away as she realized what was happening now, as his lips crushed down upon hers, and her eyes got a size larger. She looked at his eyes, which were closed, and realized by his rough motions… that he was only going to kiss her.

In spite of herself, she found that she as relaxing into the kiss, and his lips felt nice, and she wanted for him to be dominant, and there was no use fighting. His tongue begged for entrance, and after a few seconds, she gave it to him. His body seemed to sigh as the kiss was gentler, and his hands lifted up in arches to release her arms, and they pulled slowly away. With a moment's hesitation, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down to feel his body against hers.

In that whole world there was nobody but the two of them, and everything was bright, but at the same time dark; and fast, but oh s slow; so rough, yet so tender. She closed her lids over her hazel eyes, loving this kiss, loving him, loving his manly scent, and how his hand caressed her cheek.

When he pulled away, his lids lifted slowly, and hers fluttered, but when she met his gaze, it was hard not to kiss him all over again.

He rolled away from her, but glanced over, his cheeks tinted. Sango sat up, and looked at Fumei, so playful it seemed, but shy. How could someone so shy and quiet kiss her like that? Her eyes traced his profile, and his arms, toned and visibly muscular even through his long sleeved t-shirt. Her small hand reached out and ran down his arm gently.

"What is this?" she whispered, barely audible, but he heard it.

"Something that I've never felt," he whispered, catching her hand that rested on his left with his right. Grasping her wrist in a powerful, gentle grip, he pulled her to him, and held her close, her head resting on his chest.

She didn't know what was happening, but decided to listen to it. He wrapped strong arms around her, and they lay down on the bed in an aura of innocence, her on top of him, and both fell into the peaceful abyss of deep, dreamless slumber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome cried into her pillow, silently as to not alert Ranma, whom was staring out the window again. She was worried for her friend, worried what would happen to her, if their plan would work, if her own boyfriend would ever come for her like he promised he would if anything ever happened.

"Kags," Ranma addressed her by her nickname, which she had told him during last night's brief, but deep, conversation.

"Yeah?" she sniffled, rolling her head to face him.

"Come 'ere," he told her, turning an glancing at her, motioning towards the window. "Look at this," he said. She wiped her eyes on her arm and got up slowly, barely interested.

Ranma moved over, and Kagome stared out the window, taking a minute to realize what he meant. There, on the far wall, was a figure in all red. His silver hair billowed out behind him.

Kagome tried to convince herself she was imagining, but then after rubbing her eyes and blinking, she realized it was true.

Her new tears were carried away by the wind from the open window as Ranma spoke:

"My cousin, InuYasha Taisho," he smiled at her, a hand on her shoulder.

Sobbing tears of joy into her hands, she couldn't believe the sight. InuYasha, on the far wall, standing with his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, silver hair blowing in the wind, red kimono billowing. He'd come, they were going to be freed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A.N. 2 Was it worth the wait? HAHA!!! I'll update soon as I feel like it!!!! Next chapter will be FUNI!!!**


	8. Saved and Reunited

**A.N. Aww, barely any reviews for the last chapter, eh? Well, thanks a lot, Haruko! Even if you were anonymous, it still means a lot that you were the only reviewer!!! **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0 **

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, it was really him, InuYasha, her boyfriend. Why was he here, had he found her on his own, or… wait, COUSIN?!?!

"Ranma, did you say that InuYasha Taisho is your _cousin?_" she stressed the last word to Ranma, trying to get a point across without downright explaining.

"Well, yeah… what'd ya' think when I said that I was contacting my cousin? I said his name, didn't I?" Ranma pondered, taking his hand from her shoulder, where it had been patting her comfortingly.

"No," Kagome said, glaring at the man. "You let that little detail slip; didn't you?" Kagome said sarcastically, her face furious.

"Ahh, goman, goman," Ranma sighed with a shrug. "You can't expect that I remember every detail, you know."

"I'm just glad he's here," Kagome sighed, turning back to the window to watch the hanyou sprint silently across the grounds, sword in hand.

"Wait, do you know my cousin?" Ranma asked, curiously. He furrowed his brow and turned Kagome to look at him when she answered. His light brown eyes searched her face for answers.

"Very well! He's my steady boyfriend, and I love him with all my heart," Kagome sighed, clutching her heart with her hands. She got stars in her eyes and melted on the window sill as she watched him. "I'm so glad he came."

"Well, er, that's good to hear," Ranma scratched his head and closed his eyes with a nervous smile. _Wow, InuYasha never mentioned her being his girlfriend! Maybe that's why he got all worked up when I mentioned the name…. _

"InuYasha, my love, do hurry! I wish to be out of this hell hole and to feel safe in your arms once more!" Kagome exclaimed randomly, here last few words sounding very urgent. Ranma doubled back and stared at her, blinking.

He kept looking at her, but realized that he wasn't going to get a response just from that. The girl's eyes were trained on the youkai that was speedily moving towards the building. The martial artist waved a hand in her face, but she just kept watching the boy with her brown eyes.

"Kagome!" Ranma exclaimed, trying to get the girl's attention.

"InuYasha!" she called out the window, her voice a bit louder than normal.

His keen ears picked up on her voice, and already recognized her scent, as well. He looked up, and his eyes seemed to light up at the sight of her, even under the make up, which wasn't much but still more than she usually wore, which was none.

"Kagome!" she and Ranma saw him dash towards the house, and scale the tree a couple of meters from the house. In mere moments he had soared toward the bedroom window, and was supporting himself. His clawed hands hung to the windowsill, and as if in a crouching position, his feet were pushed onto the wall outside, keeping him up.

"Hey, coz," he nodded to Ranma, who nodded back, unsurely.

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed, reaching out to him, and in one swift movement, he had pulled her quickly into his arms, pulled against his chest. Of course, in his precarious position, he ad lost his grip, and was now sailing backwards through the air.

Kagome yelped, and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. The bare fronts of her thighs scraped against the rough windowsill as she was pulled from the room and outside with InuYasha. Turning her head, she saw Ranma gaping in shock, and reaching out a hand as if to catch them.

Kagome realized that they were on the sixth story of the mansion, and was terrified of the inevitable. Turning back, she buried her face in InuYasha chest, tears beginning to soak his kimono as she imagined the crash. He would die, probably, and cushion her fall. When they found her in the morning, she would be severely punished.

But that crash never came, and instead, she found herself being set down gently on her feet. Still clinging to the red haori, she mumbled one word…

"How?"

"What's that, Kags?" she heard his voice above her.

"How'd you find me?" she asked, looking up into his face, her chocolate eyes swimming with tears.

"Ranma told me," he answered simply. "Why, what'd you think?"

"I dunno," she answered. "I'm just glad you came before it was too late."

"Well, I'm not quite finished punishing these people. Stealing back one amazing girl isn't quite enough, right?" he asked her, tenderly stroking her cheek.

"Sure. You do your thing, baby," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. They were interrupted a second later though, from a voice above.

"Aww, that's so sweet, you guys. But we have some things to do, now! Come on, coz!" Ranma exclaimed, in a half whisper that reached down six stories.

"We're coming, we're coming! Hang on, would you?" InuYasha called back in the same voice. Looking back down at Kagome, though… "Now, where were we?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, somewhere around, here," she said coyly, pulling him back into the kiss.

"I can't win, can I?" Ranma mumbled to himself, his cheek in his hand resting on the windowsill. He turned away from the lovers… watching other people romance sickened him.

"Jump!" he heard InuYasha exclaim from below. Without a second thought, he back-flipped through the window and soared down head first towards his cousin. InuYasha reached two hands upwards towards Ranma's extended ones, and the martial artist sprung himself off of them into another flip, this time landing safely on the ground in a crouch.

Standing up, he turned away to look back up at the house as if it was nothing. Kagome stood a couple feet away from the boys, her jaw wide open. Her eyes had grown huge, and a stress mark had appeared on her head.

"I never knew you could do that," she gaped at the cousins.

"Oh, really?" they asked her together.

"I thought that I'd mentioned something about practicing with Ranma," InuYasha scratched his chin. "Maybe not?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"I didn't even know that he was your cousin, for God's sakes!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What, huh?" Ranma turned back towards the couple as if he'd just realized the conversation was happening. "What'd we do?" he asked the teenage girl.

"That was absolutely amazing!" she complimented him, shaking his hand with vigor.

"What? That little thing? That's nothing! We've done much better," he waved it off sincerely. "But enough about that, we need to free the other women in there!" he broke into a sprint towards the building.

InuYasha threw Kagome over his shoulder and quickly caught up to his cousin.

"What? We're going back there? Shouldn't we call the police?" she exclaimed, pounding her boyfriend's back.

"Nah. This way's funner, anyway!" Ranma and InuYasha cackled evilly together.

InuYasha tossed Kagome easily into the air, never breaking his run. She shrieked, and heard InuYasha ten feet below. "Ranma! Catch!"

She plummeted, and found herself over the other boy's shoulder in mere seconds.

"Wow, you're light. Do you eat at all?" he teased her.

"I'm not a rubber ball! Don't toss me in the air like a game of catch! I could've gotten hurt!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

The boys laughed together, and suddenly Kagome heard a loud booming sound. InuYasha had kicked the door down.

"Everybody put your hands up where I can see 'em!" she heard the hanyou's booming voice echo through the entrance hall.

"What the- who the HELL are you?" she heard a man's frightened voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare," she heard InuYasha's hiss. Pulling Ranma's elbow out of her way, she saw InuYasha grab the guard by his collar. She was upside down, however, so when he tossed the man into the air and kicked him back down into the tiles again… it looked as if he had tossed him down and kicked him up.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed, alarmed. "You'll get in trouble if you kill him!"

"So what?" he asked. "Do you think anybody's _really_ going to come after me for attacking a rapist?" he asked.

"Hmm, I suppose that you're right," she answered.

"Good thinking," she heard Ranma's sarcastic tone. Looking down, she noticed that the man was unconscious as they whizzed past him, and the tiles were broken. She tried to force herself to realize that the man would have hurt her if given the chance… but she couldn't help but think: _I hope he's not dead_.

"Kya! You think that you can take me on?" she heard InuYasha's voice ring out from another corridor.

Voices screamed, and there were loud crashing noises and bangs as the wall next to Ranma and Kagome exploded. Three men's unconscious bodies fell from the hole. And Kagome heard herself scream. InuYasha stepped through the holes, on one man's torso, and motioned them through.

"This way!" he exclaimed. "There's a million people coming!" he warned them. "Ranma, you protect Kagome. I'll take down all those scum bags," he ordered his cousin.

"Aww, how come you get to have all the fun?" he asked.

"Okay, whatever," InuYasha sighed. "I'm not going to argue now, there's no time. Just make sure Kagome isn't hurt, okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Ranma replied.

They dashed through the hole, and found themselves sprinting up a flight of steps. Ranma set Kagome down and grabbed her hand. "Walk for yourself now," he ordered in a yell, pulling her along behind him. She had to run top speed to keep up with the men, but soon they stopped as they collided with five others on the steps.

"Who the hell are you guys?" the head man, armed with a club, demanded in a bellowing voice.

"We're the Saotome Taisho Double Trouble!" they replied, standing back to back in battle poses.

"GET 'EM!" the clubbed man exclaimed. InuYasha grabbed the bat and broke it over the man's head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Jumping into the air as Ranma kicked a man in the danger zone below, he came down on another's face with flying kicks and punches.

"Hiya!" Ranma gave a battle cry, sending a punch at another man's face. More people came surging up the steps behind them, and down at them, as well.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called, his eyes growing wide as a man grabbed Kagome by the back of the head.

"No!" she cried, fighting to break free. She heard the man chuckle as he pulled her hair tighter.

"Sorry, girly," his voice was husky, as he shoved his hand down her shirt. Kagome yelped as the man groped her chest.

She heard InuYasha and Ranma's bellows of fury, but they were blocked from her by other people. The sound seemed to drown out in her ears, and everything went red. She couldn't hear anything, but she knew everything.

She saw InuYasha and Ranma punching people left and right, trying to get to her. She knew that there were a million girls in this world, and some of them were right near her, being ravaged (quite against their will). She knew that she was going to do something to help those women and girls… and to help protect others. She knew that this man was getting pleasure from touching her. And she knew… that he was touching her where no other man had… which really pissed her off. But most of all, she knew that she had a knife strapped to her stomach.

With her free hand, she ripped the knife from the place where it was duct taped to her stomach. She brought it around the back of her head, and cut her hair free of the man's grasp. Her hair went flying away from her head, wisps and tendrils falling to the floor. Spinning around, the man's hand flew from it's place at her breast. But it was pulled out of the shirt, exposing her.

She didn't care, she brought the knife at the man, and cut his arm open. He bellowed in pain. Suddenly, at that cry of pain, all the sound came back.

She'd been wronged, so many girls had been wronged. Why was it that females got the raw end of the stick all the time (no pun intended, pervs)? She was going to do everything in her power to be free, and to free everyone else. She saw the man's blood flowing from his arm, and his other hand grasping it, trying to stop blood flow.

She looked at her blade, and saw his blood on it. With an evil smile, she licked it from the hard metal. Her attacker watched, horrified. Kagome Higurashi was blood thirsty.

She stabbed him in the hand that had touched her, wanting to destroy it.

"Get away, girl!" he tried to grab her. She let out a battle cry as she dodged under his arm and shoved him with all her might using her right shoulder. He fell backwards down the stairs, hitting his head off the railing, knocking him unconscious. He knocked into the man behind him, who stumbled and let out a cry of anguish as he toppled and the row of men behind him fell, too.

Pinning around to face the people behind her, she saw Ranma and InuYasha still fighting their way down towards her. She stabbed the man directly in front of her, his back was to her. He crumpled to the ground, she'd gotten him in the leg. He, too, cried out in anguish.

She stomped on his windpipe until he lost conciousness, and then took on the next enemy. Punching him with her small fist in his fat gut, she kicked him where the sun don't shine with her left leg.

"How's that feel, you dirty bastard!?" she cursed at him as he fell, and then spat in his face. He clutched at his crotch, doubled over in pain, his gray eyes watering.

"Kagome!" she felt InuYasha lay a clawed hand on her upper arm.

"How you doin'?" she smiled at him, her eyes wild and sparkling.

"I should ask you that! Do you realize that you just took down nine men?" he asked her, stroking her hair. When he realized how short it was, his eyes got wide.

"What happened to your hair?" he exclaimed. His eyes searched the steps, and saw her dark raven locks scattered about on the ground.

"I'm going for a new look. How do you like it?" she teased, spinning around to display the cut.

"It's messy, now. We'll have it fixed later," he whispered to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome saw over his shoulder as kicked the last man in the head, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Good job, Kags!" he smiled at her.

"You too!" she exclaimed, as InuYasha pushed the man that she had kicked a second before down the stairs with his foot.

"You did great," InuYasha complimented her. "Where'd you learn those moves?" he asked her, wrapping strong arms around her waist from behind. She turned her head to look back over her shoulder at him. His face was alarmingly close, but she didn't even flinch.

"Oh, I dunno," she whispered, her lips brushing his. "A little here, a little there," and with that, he pushed his lips onto hers, into a full out make out session.

"Yeah, I know that this is great and all for you guys," Ranma tapped InuYasha on the shoulder. "But this might not be the time. Let's gather up the rest of the women, and get to the police station," Ranma pulled the two apart and dragged them down stairs again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**THREE HOURS LATER **

"So, you kids seriously managed to free all those women, including yourself," the officer gestured to Kagome. "On your own?" he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yup. It didn't take much. We just went in, knocked down a door, and beat the crap out of twenty five guys or so," Ranma shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Wow," the officer nodded, impressed. "It looks like the girls from that location you gave us the address for have just come in," he nodded towards the window. Kagome smiled and blushed, glad that she'd been able to remember the address. She couldn't wait to see Sango again, and find out if she were alright or not.

She prayed to god that nothing had happened, and that she'd been as lucky as herself. Plus, she wanted to meet this Akane girl.

"It was all to save the women," InuYasha smiled. "Feh, I mean, we couldn't very well call ourselves men if we didn't have the balls to try; at least," he nodded.

Kagome blushed red at the word 'balls.'

"InuYasha, watch your tongue," she reprimanded.

"Sorry, Kags," he smirked at her.

"I'll be back in a minute. Help yourselves to donuts and coffee," the officer motioned to the items on the desk before them. As soon as the man had left the room, InuYasha grabbed a jelly donut and stuffed it in his mouth whole.

"Mmm, das' uh goo' donu'," he commented through powdered sugar and grape jelly.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Kagome reprimanded him, taking a bite of a chocolate donut. She was starving, she hadn't eaten a real meal in days.

"I agree. You're really rude sometimes," Ranma elbowed his cousin in the ribs. Ranma's feet were resting on the desk next to the donut box, and he was reclining on the back legs of the chair.

InuYasha swallowed the donut. "You're one to talk," he replied, pushing the chair backwards. Ranma toppled over on his back and the wooden chair's rungs cracked.

Sitting up Indian style, he pushed his feet together and held his head. "Hey! What was that for?!" he exclaimed angrily up at InuYasha.

"You elbow me, I push you over," he replied calmly, shoving another donut in his mouth, this time glazed cruller.

"Men," Kagome sighed, taking another bite of the sugary breakfast food.

Suddenly, the door came crashing open, and a blur of dark hair came crashing in. Kagome was suddenly pulled into a hug by another girl, and her donut went flying into the air.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, tears rushing down her face, soaking Kagome's shoulder.

"Sango!" she shrieked, standing up and grabbing her friend with crushing force, but she was being held back with the same amount of pressure.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt? How'd you get out? How'd you find us?" her questions came out almost indistinguishable.

"I'm alright! No, InuYasha and Ranma saved me! I remembered the address, is all!" she replied, sobbing for joy. "Are you hurt, was I too late?" she pulled back but still clung to her friend, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"No. I'm fine, too," she replied, smiling a wide smile.

"Oh, Sango," she cried.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, and suddenly they were stuck together again.

"Um…," a voice came from the doorway. "Is this a bad time?" The four looked at the doorway. A dark haired, tall boy was standing beside a petite, blue haired girl.

"Ranma?" she whispered, reaching out a hand towards the Saotome.

"Akane?" he stood up, and suddenly his face lit up. "AKANE!" in a blur of light she was in his arms.

"Ranma…," she whispered, but didn't get to say another word, because suddenly he'd kissed her, keeping her from talking.

"Hello," Fumei reached a hand towards InuYasha's claw.

"Hi, who're you?" he asked, shaking the other boy's hand.

"Fumei. You must be InuYasha," Fumei nodded. "Pleased to meet you." He said to the half demon politely.

"Ah! So you've heard of me! I guess I am quite famous, aren't I, though?" he asked, flipping his hair over his shoulder and out of his brilliant amber eyes. Crossing his arms, he turned away as if it were nothing.

"No, actually, Sango described you as a white haired, dog eared, gold eyed, boy," he nodded. "And seeing as you're the only one in this room that fits that description," he shrugged with a half smile.

"Oh," InuYasha replied simply with a scowl. "So… how do you and Sango know each other?" he eyed them suspiciously.

"You could say that we're partners in crime," Sango smirked, taking Kagome's hand and swinging an arm over Fumei's shoulders.

He wore no collar.

**the end **

**A/N So, that's the end. Thank god. I'm so glad to have this over with. I finished one story today, at least. Thank you so much to all my reviewers. Haruko, thanks for reviewing last chapter, again!!! Fusako-chan, you'd better read and review, this time!!!! I spent half an hour on this chapter!!! I even put InuYasha in to make you happy!!! **

**Bye bye!!! That's the end!!!**


End file.
